Sleep Well
by MaeglinRumil
Summary: Duo comes home to find Heero sick. Yaoi. COMPLETE!
1. Default Chapter

****

Title: Sleep Well

****

Author: angel zeniko-chan

****

Email: zeni24@hotmail.com (I have msn, if you want to talk to me then just add me.)

****

Rating: very tame 1x2/2x1. There's only and hugging involved. Nothing very heavy.

****

Summary: Duo comes back to the safe house that he shared with Heero, only to find his partner trapped in between in his memories and a very high fever. Yaoi

****

Author's notes: hey hey ppl! This is my... 5th fic? I have no clue. But this is the very first 1x2/2x1 fic that I have on fanfiction.net. Cool huh? Hope you like it!

****

Disclaimer: I do not own any Gundam Wing characters, although I can always dream, right?

"speaking" 

'thinking'

__

flash backs

*** time gap or POV change

****

Sleep Well

_"Be still!" A man in a white jacket, dressed like a scientist said. "This will only hurt a bit." He brought a giant syringe down into the popping veins of a tiny, Japanese boy at the age about 7._

"Nooo!" The boy's blue eyes widened. "AHHHHH!!!!"

"Adjust to the pain! You will never become a soldier if you can feel the pain and cry as well! ADJUST TO IT!"

"...Duo..." A teenage boy at the age of 16 whimpered in his bed. His hands clutched at the blanket under him, grabbing at the sheets wildly. "No... please... Duo... help... me..." His raspy voice gasped out, before he fell back into his unconscious state once again.

***

"Oh yeah! That's 9 down and 1 to go!" An American braided-hair boy punched his fist in the air victoriously. He led his gundam and found the last target. Taking the giant scythe, he jumped up and swung hard, cutting the target into tiny pieces. "Oh yeah, baby!" He purred.

Duo Maxwell left the destruction site to the place which he called home. It wasn't exactly a home, but considering he was a Gundam pilot, it was the next best thing.

Hiding Deathscythe, his mobile suit, he took a key out of his pocket and quiet opened the door, trying not to disturb his roommate.

As quiet as he was, he was expecting his roommate, Heero Yuy, to be standing at the door, his gun in hand as he always was after Duo came home from a mission. What he didn't expect was the fact that it was completely silent in the house. Even if they were in hiding, there would always be the tapping of Heero's fingers on his laptop's keyboard.

But the house was silent. 

Too silent. 

A feeling of dread washed over Duo. 'Something's wrong...' He thought to himself.

Taking out his gun, he held it before him while silently walking in the door. "Heero?" He whispered, trying not to make any noise if possible, in case his partner was just sleeping.

No one answered him.

'I hope nothing's happened...' Duo thought, a flash of fear running through his spine. If Heero had been hurt, or even killed, he would never forgive himself. He loved his partner. It was a deep love, but Heero didn't know that. 

Then, snapping out of his reverie, he heard a tiny whimper coming from the bedroom he shared with the other pilot.

Duo quietly ran up the stairs, and still holding the gun before him, he turned the doorknob. He stepped in the dark room and flicked on the lights.

Heero was curled up in a tiny ball, holding onto his stomach. His white blanket lay scattered at the foot of his bed. His pale face was covered in sweat and his breathing was shallow.

Too shallow for Duo's liking.

Duo ran to his friend, breaking the speed limit of sprinting. His gun was thrown on the bed carelessly as he tended to his partner. He reached out and shook Heero's shoulders. "Heero! Hey, Heero! Wake up!"

But Heero didn't hear him. He threw of Duo's hands and continued clutching at his stomach. "No... please... someone... please... help... me..." Heero's cries pained Duo's heart a lot. His partner was never like this. 

Heero had gone through many years of training which made him what he was now. The Perfect Soldier. He killed ruthlessly, and seemed always to be cold. According to everyone that knew him, Heero was the Perfect Soldier. Although Heero never showed it, Duo knew that he had a heart. He knew a warmer side of him.

But for Heero to cry... it was not possible.

Duo put one hand over Heero's forehead and gasped. He was burning up! 'What do I do? Duo thought frantically. Then an idea came to him.

He covered Heero up with as many blankets as he could find and ran to Heero's beloved laptop. Typing in Sally Po, the gundam pilots' doctor's address, he quickly sent an email to her asking her to come quickly. She replied saying that she would be there in a few minutes. 

After that, Duo sat back at Heero's side. "Come on, Hee-man... Wake up!" He shouted quietly.

It seemed to work because Heero's cries stopped. Then a small voice said, "...Duo...?"

Duo winced. Heero's voice sounded in pain. "Yeah, it's me, Hee-chan." He rubbed Heero's back. "Sleep." He ordered.

Surprisingly, Heero listened to him. He nodded then tiredly reached out two thin arms that wrapped around Duo's waist. Then Heero fell asleep, his breathing somewhat back to normal.

Duo felt himself blush and hoped that Heero would not wake to see the bulge in Duo's pants. Then he smiled to himself and made himself comfortable, waiting for Sally to come.

'He looks so cute like that... Waitaminute! Cute?!' He looked at Heero's face. The moonlight from the window shone over Heero's face, and bare chest, making him seem so irresistible. His dark chestnut hair fell over his eyelids.

Duo reached out one hand to brush away the long bangs from Heero's face, accidentally stroking Heero's soft cheek. He froze, waiting for Heero to wake up and kill him for touching him.

But Heero didn't wake up. He had dropped his mask and now looked nothing like the trained pilot he was. He looked like an innocent teenage boy. He had let off his guard, placing himself in Duo's care.

Duo smiled even brighter, although no one was there to see the smile. His violet eyes twinkled with the love he felt for the other pilot. Heero's mouth was slightly open, as if begging to be kissed. 'Maybe he won't know...' Duo thought and bent down, gently brushing his lips over Heero's own soft ones.

Then, upon hearing a sound from the door way, he suddenly sat up.

At the door was a slightly smirking Sally Po.

"Uh... I... How did you get in?" Duo reddened and asked, confused.

Sally smiled. She had seen the attraction between the two boys and she already knew that he were meant to be together, before she had seen this little scene. "You left the front door open." She answered.

Duo blushed. "Oh... um... I..."

Sally laughed. "I knew about it a long time ago."

Duo looked at her wide-eyed. "You what?" He yelled. Then noticing his volume and Heero' still sleeping, he quieted down. "Who else knows?" He asked, pleadingly.

Sally thought hard, placing one finger to her mouth. "Well... everyone but our Perfect Soldier, it seems. Speaking about Perfect Soldier, how is Heero?" She asked.

Duo looked down. "Not so good. Just got him to sleep. I think he has a fever."

Taking a look at Heero's flushed face, Sally agreed. She took out a thermometer from the black bag at her side and placed it in Heero's mouth. "When did you start liking him?" She asked, waiting.

Duo's face took a confused look. "You're okay with it?" He tilted his head to one side, still holding onto Heero who was laying in his lap.

Sally smiled. "Everyone is. Even Relena, although she doesn't show it as much."

"Relena?!" Duo asked, now even more confused. That blasted girl always clung onto Heero's arm, making him jealous all the time.

Sally nodded, taking the thermometer out. "You're cute together. When are you planning on telling him?" She asked, wanting to be there to see Heero's reaction.

"Tell him?" Duo never thought of that. If Heero knew, he would probably kill him for being in the way of him being the Perfect Soldier he was. 

Sally nodded again. "You'd be surprised." She said then looked at the thermometer in her hand. Her eyes widened and she exclaimed. "104!"

"What?" Duo shouted out. "Is he going to be alright?"

"Keep him under blankets at all times. Stay with him too. Don't let him get out of bed for at least a week. And give this to him if he wakes." She handed Duo a bottle of small capsules. Then she stood up, packing her bag. "I'll come back in a week." Heading for the door, she looked back. "Make sure he doesn't go on any missions yet. He'll be weak for quite a while." Then closing the door, Sally quietly called out, "Tell him." And she was gone.

"Gotta bless that lady." Duo muttered to himself under his breath. He took a look back at Heero's sleeping face and decided to follow his example. 

Yawning, Duo placed his arms loosely around his partner and fell down on the bed. 'I'll tell him when he wakes.' He thought, falling asleep.

***

__

"Get used to the pain!" The man in the doctor's robe shouted out, his hand baring a sword. He brought it down on the little boy's body.

The boy curled up in a ball, silently crying. 

"You have to be strong to beat your enemies. Pain is a part of everyday life. Get Used To It!" The man cried, bringing the sword down hard on the boy's shoulder, drawing a lot of blood.

The boy's Prussian eyes widened as he saw the crimson liquid flow out of the wound in his shoulder. He grabbed it, clamping his hand on it to stop the bleeding, while crying out.

The man brought the weapon down once more. Then he left the room, holding the red coated sword, laughing crazily.

The boy lay, forgotten on the ground, his back showed all the deep wounds which would never leave him.

***

Duo woke to the sound of Heero crying. The arms were gone from Duo's waist and he was curled up in a tiny ball once more, hugging himself.

"Heero. Heero, what's wrong?" Duo asked his friend.

"Don't let them hurt me..." Heero cried. "I don't want them to hurt me anymore..." He said, continuing to rock himself back and forth.

Duo gathered the shaken boy in his arms, marveling at how tiny Heero seemed to be. How vulnerable... how fragile...

Heero's head fell to Duo's chest and the Japanese pilot smiled slightly, his eyes closed. "Thanks... Duo..."

Duo blushed a bit. 'Heero has no clue how hot he is...' He thought to himself as he watched the brown-haired boy fall into a peaceful slumber.

Placing a gentle kiss on his forehead, Duo fell asleep, holding the subject of his dreams. "Night, Heero. Sleep well."

The End

****

angel zeniko-chan: anyways... there goes my first fanfic of gundam on fanfiction.net... please let me know if you want a sequel to that or not... I do have one, but I'm not sure if I should put it in. Email me or review, please!!!


	2. sequel

****

Title: Sleep Well

****

Author: angel zeniko-chan

****

Email: zeni24@hotmail.com (I have msn, if you want to talk to me then just add me.)

****

Rating: very tame 1x2/2x1. There's only kissing and hugging involved. 

****

Summary: Sequel to Sleep well. Duo confessed his love to Heero. Sappy, yaoi. 

****

Author's notes: yo! This is the sequel to Sleep Well, named Awaken. Please read! There's also a lot of smiling involved... Heero smiles a lot, but he looks like an angel... heehee

****

Disclaimer: I do not own any Gundam Wing characters... to bad... I wish I did.

"speaking" 

'thinking'

__

flash backs

*** time gap or POV change

****

Awaken

"Duo?" A fragile-looking boy woke up from his sleep. He wasn't fragile, but considering that he was still sick, the Japanese pilot was not at his full strength.

His cobalt-blue eyes opened, but seeing the strong light, he closed them again. His hands roamed around, blindly. 'I know that Duo was here with me last night...'

Truth is, he liked being close to the braided boy, baka as he was. He felt safe in those strong arms.

Throwing the blanket over his head, Heero tried to get used to the light before sitting up.

His head spun so much that he fell back onto the bed with a light thud.

"Guess I don't have to tell you not to get up, do I?" A slightly amused voice said from the door way.

Heero looked up before falling back down on the bed with another thud. "Ow." He said, holding onto his head.

Duo smirked. He walked in, holding a tray which a bowl of soup sat upon. Placing on the desk, he helped Heero sit up since he was still weak.

"Hn." Heero said. "I'm not a baby."

Duo smirked. "You need help, Hee-baby." He teased then sat down beside Heero and spoon-fed him the soup.

Heero glared at him but couldn't really do anything about it since he was not strong enough to even lift his hand up. "Baka." He said before opening his mouth and allowing Duo to feed him.

"That's enough." He said after a few mouthfuls.

Duo looked at him concerned. "That's all?" He asked.

"Omae o korosu." Heero said. His throat was hurting too much and the soup made it feel as if it was on fire instead of soothing it. Duo sighed. There was nothing he could do about it. If Heero wasn't going to eat, there was no way of making him eat. He walked downstairs to put away the tray.

When he returned to their room, Heero was laying down, staring out the window, his head resting on the fluffy pillows.

Duo sighed again and sat down beside the bed, looking at Heero. He didn't know what, but something had changed last night. He and Heero seemed... closer somehow...

He exhaled lightly. 'I did say that I was going to tell him... well, here goes...' He opened his mouth but before he could say anything, Heero turned to face him and spoke up first. "Why are you taking care of me?"

Duo smiled. 'Now I can tell him!' He thought happily. "Because I love you." He gave Heero a sweet smile.

Heero stared at him, his face showing the shock and surprise. And something else...

Duo looked closer. Love? He watched the other boy's face carefully.

Heero just lay there in silence. In his mind, emotions and thoughts were flying through his head. 'Duo loves me... Duo Maxwell... the God of Death... he loves me... ...I love him...' But the only thing he could say was, "Why me?" He looked at Duo's face, searching to see if he was lying or just playing a joke.

Duo sat there, smiling. Even though Heero wasn't saying anything, he wasn't rejecting him. Duo didn't know if he could take it if Heero rejected him.

When Heero asked him why, Duo broke into a bigger smile, since there was a chance that Heero could like him back. "You want the whole list, or just the top 20?" He asked, jokingly. When Heero didn't answer him, he continued. "I love you because you're hot, sexy, wild, mysterious, I love your eyes, you're perfect... you're like an angel to me..."

Heero still was convinced. "How could you like someone like me?" He asked, still thinking that Duo was making a mistake and that he would later regret it.

Duo sat closer to the shocked boy and gently touched the side of Heero's face. "I just told you." He said softly, taking Heero's face in his hands.

Heero sighed and then closed his eyes. "I... I..." It was hard for him to say this, because of all the training he had which told him emotions were a bad thing. He was told that emotions would only be in the way. But somehow, he knew what this emotion was that was running through his body. "I love you too." He said in a whisper, his lips curling into a smile.

Duo gasped. 'Heero's smiling... at ME! And he loves me too!' He wanted to jump up in joy, but instead, he did something better. He bent down and captured Heero's lips in a soft kiss.

Heero stiffened, having not even felt this way. He had never been kissed before and Duo kissing him, made his body feel as if he was on fire.

Duo felt Heero stiffen and he pulled away, scared that he had frightened his boyfriend.

Heero had a confused look on his face. When he looked into Duo's pained violet eyes, he wanted to slap himself. "I'm sorry, Duo... It's just... I've never... I'm very inexperienced in this field..." Heero looked down at his hands. "I... I don't know... what to do..."

Duo took Heero's hands in his own. "That was your first kiss?" He asked, happy that he was Heero's first.

Heero blushed and nodded. "Who cared for me enough to give me a kiss?" He asked, somewhat hurt.

Duo stroked Heero's cheek. "I do." With that, he bent down an kissed Heero again. This time, he nibbled on Heero's bottom lip softly, wanting entrance to the other boy's mouth.

When Heero complied, he stuck his tongue in, ravishing in the feel of Heero's soft lips. When the tips of their tongues toughed, both boys felt a shock of pleasure flow through their bodies.

Duo pulled back reluctantly and then climbed into the bed with Heero. He wrapped his arms around Heero's tiny waist.

Heero sighed, feeling the comfort and warmth from the embrace. 'I feel... safe here.' He smiled.

Then he heard Duo speak up. "Heero, what happened yesterday?"

Heero's thin eyebrows bunched up, deep in thought. 'Yesterday...' Thne he sucked his breath in sharply.

Duo felt Heero's fear and held his closer, pressing him against his chest. "Heero?" He asked.

"I..." Heero didn't know how to start. Was it a dream? Or him reliving part of his life? "I'm not sure..." He started off. "I think that I remember reliving all the 'training' that they did to me." He spat out the word training.

Duo hugged him tighter, feeling the smaller boy shake in his arms. "You don't have to tell me." He said comfortingly.

"You should know..." Heero said, inhaling to try and calm himself down. "Basically, they would put me under the most pain, trying to make it so that I wouldn't feel it the next time. Once... they injected poison in my body... I remember screaming... screaming a lot..." Heero stopped. He could feel the pain all over again. "Then... once... they took a sword... and..." Heero hiccupped. He couldn't help but cry as he told the story.

Duo rubbed Heero's back, making soothing noises. "Sh... it's ok..."

Heero took a deep breath before continuing. "They... he... dug it into my shoulder... the pain was so intense... Told me to get used to it... that I was worth nothing... that I would never be..." Heero stopped. He couldn't say anymore, although there were so many painful tortures he went through during his training. He buried his head into Duo's chest, trying to forget all the memories.

Duo hugged his dark-eyed angel. He didn't know that so much pain was included into Heero's 'training'. "Don't cry, angel. No one will hurt you anymore." Duo ruffled Heero's hair. "I won't let anyone hurt you anymore."

Heero's tears stopped flowing down his cheeks. "You meant that?" He asked, like an innocent little boy.

Duo nodded. 

Heero smiled an-honest-to-God smile. "Thanks koi..." He said, before lightly kissing the braided boy on the lips. "I love you..."

Duo smiled back. "I love you too, but you really should sleep if you want your strength back." He put on hand on Heero's still burning forehead. "You still have a very high fever."

Heero nodded and rested his head on his lover's chest. 

Duo softly played with Heero's silky hair. "Sleep, Hee-chan."

"I love you." Heero breathed before he drifted into his unconscious state where he dreamed of his boyfriend.

"I love you too, my angel." Duo whispered into the night. Then he too, joined his dark-haired love in the realms of dreams.

****

The End

****

angel zeniko-chan: There! I'm done... have you noticed that Heero and Duo do a lot of smiling in this fic... Hn... oh well. Read and review, please!!! Arigato!


End file.
